


Boys Will Be Boys

by nikmood



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikmood/pseuds/nikmood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when Barney saw that painting Lily did of Marshall in college</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Will Be Boys

It all started when the painting that Lily did of Marshall was discovered. Barney was almost more infatuated with that painting than he was of girl-on-girl Jello wrestling. He claimed that he just wanted to embarrass Marshall, but it soon became obvious to Lily that Barney was more interested in looking at Marshall’s rather impressive physique.

And while Lily was painting Barney she soon became distracted by Barney’s also impressive attributes. And when Marshall got a glimpse of Barney, he got almost the same look in his eyes that he had when Lily brought home the Princess Leia bikini. The wheels started rapidly turning in Lily’s head, and a wicked smile spread across her lips.

She turned around to face Marshall, and kissed him softly. Then she walked over to where Barney stood, and kissed him as well. Winking, she looked at both men. “I’m suddenly craving some pad thai. If you two can manage to play nice while I’m gone, perhaps I might join you when I get back. Lily grabbed Barney’s clothes and walked out of the room, locking the door behind her.


End file.
